


In The Woods

by Bun_Bun_Hanzo



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kung Lao is very ticklish, M/M, Mortal Kombat, One Shot, Sweet Kisses, Tournament Liu Kang, Tournamet Kung Lao, implied Liutana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bun_Bun_Hanzo/pseuds/Bun_Bun_Hanzo
Summary: Liu Kang reassures Kung Lao that everything will work out fine... even if a certain someone got hurt.





	In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah! This is short. If some people would like for me to continue this, then let me know.

Snow fell slowly from the sky as the wind howled, and he moon shone down on two males in particular.

The two snuck out awhile ago only to watch the beautiful white ball in the black sky. Bare and snow-covered trees towered over them, and the men sat on a log, occupied with one another. 

Lips brushed up against another pair nervously, and two sets of eyes were locked on each other like a heat seeking missile. A blush was already visible on their faces, and Liu leaned into his friend.  
Kung Lao turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
“…no Liu, this is wrong. What about Kitana?” His voice was quiet and nervous, and his hands were on the brown log. Liu Kang squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side slightly. “You speak of her now? Kung Lao,” he pulled the shorter man into his lap, “she’ll find out, but I do not care. You are much more desirable.. please, let me lose myself in your captivating soul.”

Liu Kang then gently cupped Kung Lao’s cheek, making him look him in the eyes. “Let me be with you, Kung Lao.” He kissed Lao’s knuckles while containing eye contact. “Let me grow old with you.” Kang pulled Kung in closer, and their bodies nearly connected. “Let me love you for who you are, Kung Lao. Let me fight right beside you.. and die beside you, too.”

Their noses touched and Kung Lao broke eye contact once more, “…my love for you is as strong as the Elder Gods - no - stronger than the Elder Gods. I will not let anyone drive us apart. I will love you to our very last breathes, in the afterlife and beyond. …I love you, Liu Kang.” He slowly reconnected his eyes with Liu’s.  
“And I won’t let Kitana get in between us.”

The bare-chested male smiled and closed his eyes, brushing his lips against Kung Lao’s. His hands wrapped around Lao’s waist, and Kung placed his hands on both of Kang’s shoulders, leaning in. Their lips connected, and Kung felt the fiery heat of his companion.  
The two pairs of lips parted, but they came back again. 

Liu placed playful and teasing kisses along Kung’s neck and collarbone, and he was rewarded by light, bubbly laughter from the other.

“Stop! It tickles!” He managed to get out before bursting out into laughter. “Oh? Stop what? Stop this?” Liu Kang continued to kiss him, and he held the man in place with his strong grip.“Hahaha! L-Liu, cut it out! Hahaha!”Lao’s laughter echoed throughout the forest.

Eventually, the two monks went back inside. They snuck into Liu Kang’s room, and didn’t get caught.

Surprisingly.


End file.
